


Pretend

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: Jeonghan just doesn't want to hurt Seokmin.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID I JUST DO?!?!

"Hyung?" Seokmin whispers out into the darkness, eyes fixed onto the figure of the other beside him, pale skin illuminated by the dim streetlights seeping through their curtain. He doesn't know what time it is, but all he knows is that he can't sleep.

Without thinking too much of it, he reaches to trace a shaky finger on Jeonghan's cheek, relishing the smooth surface against his own calloused digit. The scent of their high from a few hours ago was faint, and so he thinks nobody would notice.

But Jeonghan knows how Seokmin's gaze was fixed on his seemingly sleeping figure, how he's silently admiring him like he usually does. He stirs lightly, just enough for the sheets to rustle, just enough to make it seem like a habit.

Their legs were tangled and the size of the bed gave them no other option than to lay next to each other skin against skin. Seokmin doesn't mind. In fact, he's dreamed of this more than he could recall. And maybe, just maybe, he hopes that what happened that night is a sign that he has a chance.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, tries to keep pretending to be asleep, hoping he can pretend to have sobered up and say he recalls nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i post the reason why jeonghan pretends all of this didn't happen?


End file.
